IGot Detention
iGot Detention is the 19th episode of the first season of iCarly. Plot iCarly wants to make a special 50th webcast, but when Sam gets detention the day they planned it, they have to find a way to do it anyway. Carly and Freddie get the idea to do a special webcast from detention because Mr. Howard never actually watches the students, but sits in the teacher´s lounge watching the geometry channel. Both try to do various bad things the next day, but fail After Carly manages to get detention in the last moment, Freddie gets the idea to hide in the classroom clos et so they can still film the webcast. They have one student look out for Mr. Howard, a hidden camera for whenever he is in the room and Wesley ready to distract him if necessary, but in the end, they get caught. When Mr. Howard is screaming at them, Principal Franklin appears, who is revealed to be a fan of iCarly and has heard Mr. Howard insulting him a few times during the show. Principal Franklin sends Mr. Howard to his office, releases the students from detention and joins Carly and Sam in closing the webcast. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a ten foot tall coffee cup and starts swimmig in it after he drops his cellphone in the coffee. In the end, Carly, Sam and Freddie join him and they all have fun bathing in the cup. Trivia *Gibby gets a Texas Wedgie so hard that it causes smoke (friction between his butt and clothes). *This episode is the second and last appearance of Rip-Off Rodney. *During the webshow, Sam always pushes the same button on her remote, but it has a different effect every time she presses the button. *Principal Franklin says that Mr. Howard called him a "weak spineless fool", but Mr. Howard never said the word fool. He only said Principal Franklin was weak and spineless. If Mr. Howard was supposed to call Principal Franklin a fool, it was probably cut out due to the time limit for an episode. *Assuming only one webcast per week, this places the episode nearly one full year after the events of "iPilot". *The coffee cup that Spencer built says Skybucks, a parody on one of the most famous coffee companies, Starbucks. *Sam mentions a book called "Scarlett's Web", a parody of Charlotte's Web. Guest stars *David St. James as Mr. Howard Quotes and Sam sneak into the principal's office Sam: Dude, this is the principal's office! Freddie: I know! I'm so bad. Look what I did! up the window blinds to reveal a spray-painted insult Sam: the words on the window "Freddie says: Principal Franklin--" Sam and Freddie: "--sucks eggs!" Freddie: Ha ha! Sam: Impressive, that might get you double detention! Freddie: Yep! When Principal Franklin sees that, you better believe he's gonna- janitor washes the paint off the window to Freddie's horror and dismay Rip-Off Rodney: '''Please, call me "Rip-Off." '''Mr.Howard: Who slammed that locker? Carly: Me? Mr.Howard: Detention! Carly: Really?! Mr.Howard: Tonight. Carly: Yay! Mr.Howard: Yay? Carly: Darn! Mr. Howard: I have ears like a hawk! I heard laughter and I hate laughter! Sam: I thought you hated your wife. Mr. Howard: Her too! Mr.Howard: sarcastically Uh-huh. Everybody's so innocent! air Do I smell burritos? View Gallery for this episode here 119 Category:Season 1 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Images of Carly Shay Category:Images of Sam Puckett Category:Images of Freddie Benson Category:Images of Teachers